A Healing Touch
by Kayko
Summary: Duo finds out that he is more then a normal human being, but more of the nickname he had given himself, The God of Death. Through a series of events, Heero and Duo relationship is about to change.


Synopsis: Duo finds out that he is more then a normal human being, but more of the nickname he had given himself, The God of Death. Through a series of events, Heero and Duo relationship is about to change.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary.  
  
Warning: This fic has some Language.  
  
Pairing: 1x2/2x1, but that comes later  
  
Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^__^  
  
  
  
A Healing Touch  
  
Part 1  
  
by Kayko  
  
The Angel Seraphin glided over to the crying child, her hands were grasping  
  
her dying mother's dress. Eyes puffy and red pleaded for help as the tears  
  
ran down her cheeks. "Momma please, please don't leave me." She sobbed as the other women tried to smile and calm her little girl.  
  
"It's….okay…Kerry….I'll be fine….You'll be fine…"  
  
"Momma please don't" she cried.  
  
Seraphin stood before the child and the dying women. His dark illuminating  
  
wings glowed as he allowed the final good-byes. The women, able to see him  
  
now, looked into his beautiful violet eyes and nodded, knowing it was her  
  
time. "You're my big girl…I love you…always remember that…"  
  
Seraphin placed his hand over the women's heart and slowed the rhythmic  
  
beats. "Momma! Momma!"  
  
He turned to the child, knowing she couldn't see him, but he spoke with no  
  
emotion. "È ora con il dio, non si preoccupa." ("She is with God now, do  
  
not worry.") At that very moment the child's sobs ceased as if she  
  
understood, but the pain of losing her mother overwhelmed her and the tears  
  
came forth once again.  
  
Seraphin vanished from the hospital room where he had just taken another  
  
life. He reappeared in area that could only be described as a void of nothingness,  
  
a misty white nothing. As if it had a floor he walked over to a small group of  
  
angels. "Back from another mission?" A blond angel knows as Matthew asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't seem like your ol' jolly self Seraphin?" Jacob, a red headed  
  
angel inquired.  
  
"I don't know. Something wasn't right." As Seraphin moved closer the  
  
difference between him and the angels became very noticeable. Unlike the  
  
rest of the angels' wings, which were the purest white, Seraphin's had a  
  
deeper color, a gray, but still glowed with the same brilliant luminosity.  
  
His chestnut color hair flowed freely passed his knees and his eyes, the  
  
only angel bestowed with violet eyes. Seraphin was the Archangel of Death.  
  
The highest ranking angel design to end the suffering and take the lives  
  
of mortals. Of course there were other Angel's of Death, but Seraphin was  
  
the only one allowed to restore life. Sometimes those who die aren't meant  
  
to and God allows him to return their life force.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Today I just took the life of women, who's daughter was crying by her  
  
side."  
  
"So, you have done that millions of times. Why is this one different?"  
  
"As I turned to calm the child I didn't feel anything, it was like I didn't  
  
care."  
  
"It's all right Seraphin, it happens. You're still the same entity."  
  
"No, I think I need a break. To get back those emotions."  
  
"And how are going to do that?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I'm going to be reborn in a mortal."  
  
"A MORTAL! Are you crazy!" Matthew yelled.  
  
"How will you do your job? The other angels under you won't know what to  
  
do?"  
  
"They will be fine. I'll appoint Zion as second in command."  
  
"But what if you need to rekindle a life?"  
  
"I haven't had to do that for 100 years and if I do I'm sure God will let me  
  
know."  
  
"But you won't remember who you are."  
  
"Guys, guys calm down." Seraphin smiled. "It's just for one life time, a  
  
mere 80 or so years, it's nothing."  
  
"If you say so, what did the big guy say?"  
  
"He said it was a good idea. The next life to be born is all mine."  
  
"The next one? I'm so glad you gave us time to say good bye."  
  
"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to cut it short, but I have to go. I do have to  
  
tie up some loose ends." Seraphin gave his two friends a quick slap on the  
  
shoulder and smiled. "See you guys in about 80 years."  
  
"Later man, we'll keep an eye on ya."  
  
"Thanks. Gotta go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nurse smiled as she looked at the small bundle in her arms. She  
  
carefully walked over to the women resting in bed.  
  
"Here you go, Miss, a beautiful boy."  
  
"My baby." She said as she took the child from the nurse's arms.  
  
"He has the most beautiful eyes Miss, violet. Not many are blessed with the  
  
beautiful color amethyst."  
  
"You're right, I don't think I've ever seen such eye color before."  
  
"This one must be blessed by God himself."  
  
The women nodded as she cooed the small baby in her arms and rocked him  
  
asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tapping sounds of Heero punching away at the keyboard were being downed  
  
out by a certain long braided haired baka. He delivered a cold glance  
  
towards Duo who was happily sitting on his bed in a black t-shit and a pair  
  
of gray mesh shorts. His eyes were closed as he sway to the music coming  
  
from a portable disk man in his hands. The earphones should be enough to  
  
quiet the noise, but no, Duo was singing.  
  
["I'm just a regular Joe with a regular job.  
  
I'm your average white suburbanite slob.  
  
I like football, porno and books about war.  
  
I got an average house with a nice hardwood floor.  
  
My wife and my job. My kids and my car.  
  
My feet on my table and nice Cuban cigar.  
  
But, sometimes that ain't enough to keep a man like interested.  
  
Oh no!  
  
No way!  
  
Uh huh!  
  
No I got to go out and have fun at someone else's expense.  
  
O yeah!  
  
Yeah, Yeah!  
  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
  
"I drive really slow in the ultra fast lane.  
  
While people behind me are going insane!  
  
I'm asshole!  
  
He's an asshole, what an asshole  
  
I'm asshole!  
  
He's an asshole! Such an asshole.  
  
I use public toilets and piss on seat!  
  
I walk around in the summer time saying How 'bout this heat!  
  
I'm asshole!  
  
He's an asshole, what an asshole  
  
I'm asshole.] I'm assOW!!."  
  
"HEERO LEGGO OF MY BRIAD!" Duo yelled at the pilot of the Wing Zero.  
  
"Stop singing." Heero coldly said.  
  
"All right man, let go of my hair."  
  
Heero tugged once more time on the braid that was attached the other Gundam  
  
pilot before letting go. Duo removed the headphones from his ears and  
  
pouted. "Come on, my singing wasn't that bad."  
  
"Hn." Heero snorted as turned back to his desk and his awaiting laptop.  
  
"What? You don't think I have a good voice?"  
  
Without turning around Heero began typing away. "Duo, there are cats  
  
crying outside because of your singing."  
  
"That isn't true and you know it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Jealous."  
  
"I highly doubt that." He stated flatly. "Why would you sing a song  
  
calling yourself an asshole. Only a baka such as yourself would get joy out  
  
of it.  
  
Duo jumped off the bed and walked around so he was standing to the side of  
  
the desk. He placed his hand on top of the laptop and closed it. Heero  
  
turned and glared into Duo's violet eyes.  
  
"Who says I'm singing about myself. If anything the song applies more to  
  
you then me." He smirk.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and coldly said, "Omae o korosu"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you always say that." Duo waved his hand and walked back to  
  
his bed.  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't follow through with that threat?" Heero  
  
coldly stated.  
  
Duo felt around underneath his pillow and pulled out his latest manga and  
  
started to flip through it. He looked up and smiled. "I mean how many  
  
times a day you threaten to kill me? Ten? Twenty?"  
  
"Hn." Heero turned around and opened his laptop and began typing again.  
  
Without taking his eyes off of the manga in front of him, "So what's the  
  
mission?" Duo casually asked.  
  
"Haven't received any orders yet, except that the new mission requires a  
  
third person."  
  
"Huh? I wonder who's gonna sent?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
At about the same time a knock rapped on the door of the dorm room that  
  
Heero and Duo were in.  
  
"Hey Duo are you in?" A voice yelled from behind the wood door.  
  
Duo bounced off his bed and opened the door. "Hey Sen, what's up man?"  
  
"Me and a couple guys are going to play some basketball, want in?"  
  
"Basketball! Hell yeah!"  
  
"Cool. Hey Heero you want to play too?"  
  
Duo turned around and basically pleaded for Heero to play. "Come on Heero,  
  
you've been cooped up inside all day. Let's kick some ass around here."  
  
"Will you shut up for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Hey, my word on me being a straight A student."  
  
"You don't get A's"  
  
"Ummmm… My word on being a student?"  
  
Heero release a sigh and nodded yes.  
  
"All right! Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tap tap tap tap tap tap. Duo hit the pencil on the desk during study hall.  
  
He hated study hall. You couldn't talk, couldn't sleep, just study. What  
  
a waste of a class. So he tapped his pencil. If anything it would get  
  
under Heero's skin. He loved messing with the Wing's pilot head. Tap, tap,  
  
tap, tap, tap.  
  
"Hey Willams." A girl to his left whispered.  
  
"Yea?" he asked quietly back, still tapping the pencil.  
  
The girl reached out and grabbed the pencil and broke it in half and  
  
dropped it on his desk. "Stop it."  
  
"Hey Maya, that wasn't cool."  
  
"Duo you're driving everyone nuts."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell and Miss Sienkiawics, this is study hall not lunch hour. One  
  
more time and you both get detention."  
  
"Yes sir." They both said.  
  
Duo scrunched his face and then smiled. He pulled out a piece of paper and  
  
with the half of the pencil still intact with a point, he began scribbling.  
  
After a few seconds he smiled again and folded the paper up. He carefully  
  
slip the piece of paper to the pretty dark haired girl to his left. He took  
  
the folded note and read it.  
  
Maya,  
  
If you choke a smurf, what color would it turn?  
  
Duo  
  
P.S. You owe me a pencil.  
  
Maya took a second and scribbled her answer on the note that Duo had just  
  
passed to her. She casually slid the piece of paper to Duo awaiting hand.  
  
Duo opened the folded piece of paper and read the response.  
  
Duo,  
  
Purple I think. It is the logical choice.  
  
Maya  
  
P.S. You owe me my sanity.  
  
Duo began snickering at the response Maya have given him. Just when he was  
  
about to reply the note was quickly removed from his hands. Duo looked up  
  
and saw a pissed off study hall teacher.  
  
"I hope you enjoy detention. I will see you both here after school."  
  
Duo groaned and Maya gave him a death glare. He glanced over at Heero, who  
  
he could of sworn he saw a slight smile on the perfect soldier's face. But  
  
nawwww, it couldn't of been a smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo inhaled deeply as he walked out into the open. "It's great to be  
  
outside and out of that stuffy room."  
  
"We wouldn't of been stuck in that STUFFY room, if you didn't get us in  
  
trouble with passing notes." Maya stated.  
  
"Come on! It was a question in need of answering. Plus you wrote back. I  
  
didn't force ya."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess your right." She answered laughing.  
  
"I love it when the weather is like this. Cool, but not too cold, warm, but  
  
not to warm." Duo sighed as he looked towards the sky. Almost forgetting  
  
the real reason why he was at this school in the first place. He was on a  
  
mission. He had a job to do. He knew he wouldn't be here much longer. Him  
  
and Heero were waiting their third teammate in order to complete their  
  
mission that he knew nothing about. As he walked he looked at Maya, his  
  
friend. She was pretty, smart and fun to be around. They were almost two  
  
peas in a pod. Heero condemned him from making friends with her.  
  
"She'll just get in the way." Duo remember Heero coldly stating.  
  
In a way, Heero's coldheartedness reminded him of Maya's boyfriend,  
  
Kado. He always looked at Duo as a annoyance or as any jealous boyfriend  
  
would act when your girlfriend is hanging out with another guy. Sometimes  
  
Kado's death glares were nose to nose with Heero's.  
  
He began to giggle when he picture the two in a staring contest. It would  
  
be an interesting match indeed.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Maya asked bringing the Gundam pilot out of  
  
his trance.  
  
"Oh nothing." He answered.  
  
"Look Kado is over there!" Maya smiled as she began waving at her  
  
boyfriend. "KADO! KADO!"  
  
A young man turned around from his friends and smiled. He was fairly good  
  
looking and with Maya as his girl friend they looked like cover models for a  
  
magazine ad. However, when he noticed Duo standing next to her he frowned.  
  
He walked over to them and was greeted by Maya hugging him fiercely.  
  
"HIYA!"  
  
"Have you been with him all this time?" He asked coldly looking at Duo.  
  
"Yeah, we were at…" She tried to say but was cut off by Kado.  
  
"I told you I don't want you to hang around with him."  
  
Maya sighed. "Kado don't start. As I was saying we were at detention."  
  
"Probably caused by him."  
  
"Hey, hey! I wasn't alone in this."  
  
Kado glared at Duo once again. "Come on Maya let's go." He began to drag  
  
her way by her hand. She tried to protest but knew it was useless. She  
  
looked back at Duo and tried to smile. "See you later!"  
  
"Later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo opened the door to his and Heero's room. At the moment it was emptied.  
  
"Well, I think I take a shower." Duo walked into the small bathroom  
  
provided by the school. Removed his clothes and the tie that held back his  
  
hair. He let his long chestnut color hair fall past his knees. Turing on  
  
the water he stepped into the shower.  
  
A hour later Duo emerged form the bathroom with wet hair clinging to his  
  
back and arms. A towel around his waist and a brush in his right hand.  
  
"Hey Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh what a great conversationalist you are Mr. Yuy."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatever." Duo pulled a pair of black silk boxer shorts out of the dresser  
  
draw. Turing his back he pulled them.  
  
"Any word on the mission?"  
  
"Wufei is coming tomorrow. In one weeks time we will infiltrate the  
  
underground base located 10.2 miles away from this school. Wufei will  
  
provide a distraction, while we break into the lab."  
  
"Why does this have to be a three man job? Couldn't I just be the  
  
distraction as you hack into the system?"  
  
"No, there are two separate systems that need to be cracked at the same time  
  
in order to pull the information."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[One week later]  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Huh?" Duo turned around and saw Maya running towards him.  
  
"Oh hey Maya! What up?"  
  
"I did it Duo, I did it!" She said throwing her arms over the braided  
  
pilot's body.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Look! She pulled away and handed a piece of paper to him."  
  
"Oh hey a 95%! Go Maya!"  
  
"I know, can you believe after all that studying and cramming, I can't  
  
believe I did it. And it was all thanks to you!" She hugged him again and  
  
lightly kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey it's no biggie."  
  
"I'm going to show Kado now, want to come over with me?"  
  
Duo scanned the school grounds and located Kado. He was standing with some  
  
of his friends, glaring at him across the way.  
  
"Umm, no that's ok, Kado doesn't like me to much."  
  
"Oh of course he does, come on!" She began dragging Duo over. "I want him  
  
to know that you are my friend and the one who helped me."  
  
"Okay, Okay."  
  
Maya reached the small group of teenagers and smiled. She still held on to  
  
Duo's hand when she greeted them.  
  
"Kado, guess what Duo did for me."  
  
Kado's eyes narrowed and the icy stare coming from him reminded Duo of Heero  
  
when he was pissed. Flatly he said. "Maxwell."  
  
"Hey Kado." Duo tried to smile cheerfully but it didn't warm the glaze he  
  
was receiving.  
  
"What did you do, Maxwell?" coldly he asked.  
  
"Uh nothing."  
  
"Oh come on Kado, stop that. He totally helped me with the American Lit  
  
test." She said shoving the test paper into his face. "See a 95!"  
  
Kado removed the paper thrown into his face and his glare shifted to Maya.  
  
"So you were studying with…with Maxwell all week. You said you were  
  
studying with a friend!"  
  
Maya let go of Duo's hand and placed it on her hip. "I WAS studying with  
  
friend, DUO is MY FRIEND!"  
  
"I don't care! I don't want you hanging around this guy!" He said pointing a  
  
finger at Duo.  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"Hey…hey…Look there's my roommate and friend. I think I owe him money. I gotta go.  
  
Maya talk to you later." Duo said as he swiftly retreated and ran towards  
  
Heero and Wufei.  
  
"Hey Heero, Wufei, wait up."  
  
Heero turned his attention to the braided pilot as he ran towards them.  
  
"Duo, What did you do now?" Wufei asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hey I didn't do anything. Kado is just being an asshole because I helped  
  
Maya out with her test."  
  
"He needs to learn control." Heero said.  
  
"Yea, no shit. I can't stand seeing Maya with him, he treats her like a  
  
possession."  
  
"She'll have to figure it out for herself."  
  
Duo watched to two argue and wasn't liking where the augment is going.  
  
"If he hits her, he is so dead."  
  
"I don't even think Sanders would do such a thing." Wufei commented.  
  
Maya raised her hand and slapped Kado clear a cross the face. "JERK OFF!"  
  
She yelled and ran way from him, dropping her test paper in the mud. She  
  
ran past Duo and he saw she was crying. Sanders started running after her,  
  
but she was running to fast and right to the main road of the school.  
  
Without even looking, she ran out in the street. The next thing she felt  
  
was the cold steel of the car smacking against her. Tires screeched as her  
  
body flew up in the air and landed on the warm payment of the street.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Duo.  
  
The three Gundam pilots ran towards the accident stopping just  
  
in time to see Kado Sanders kneeling down in front of Maya, crying as her  
  
red blood stained the pavement. Many students and spectators started to  
  
gathered around the hurt girl. The driver got out of his car and started  
  
babbling with panic. "I didn't see her. I didn't see her…"  
  
Duo began trembling as he watch Maya's blood seep out of her body. Heero  
  
saw Duo and placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Duo are you all right?"  
  
Duo didn't answer.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo's body stopped trembling and he stood straight up. "The child will  
  
live." He softly said in Italian.  
  
"What?" Wufei and Heero asked at the same time.  
  
Duo stepped forward letting Heero's hand fall.  
  
"Duo what are you doing?"  
  
But Duo didn't replied he walked over to Maya's dead body and knelt down on  
  
the other side facing Sanders. He held out his hands over the girl's body.  
  
"Maxwell what the hell do you think your doing?" Kado yelled.  
  
Duo didn't respond. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating.  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
At the moment Sanders started to yelled a glow started admit from  
  
Duo's body. Kado stood up stepped back as he watched the glowing boy. He  
  
began to trip backwards, but Heero caught him. Heero allowed the shocked  
  
boy right himself as he witnessed Duo glowing.  
  
"By the Great Dragon, what is he doing?" Wufei asked.  
  
As Duo began to glow two pure light grayish wings started grow from his back.  
  
They were absolutely beautiful, pure light radiated from them, illuminating  
  
all that was around.  
  
The crowd stood in awe as they watch Duo. From his hands a yellowish light  
  
started to emerge and engulf Maya. Duo breathing became heavily and he  
  
lifted his head looking straight into the heaven. His wings stretched  
  
outward from his body, a blinding light washed over the spectators for a  
  
second.  
  
Heero's eyes adjusted from the passing light and watched as Maya began to  
  
inhale a breath. And then another and another. The yellowish light  
  
vanished, but the glow around the two stayed.  
  
Maya opened her eyes and stared into Duo's brilliant violet eyes. Bringing  
  
his hand to her forehead he gently said. "Siete tutti ora. Shhh... che  
  
dovete riposarsi, il bambino all'interno di in tensione."  
  
Maya seeming to understand smiled weakly and closed her eyes. The  
  
transcending glow that surrounded herself and Duo faded, as well as the  
  
light wings on Duo's back.  
  
Duo began to rise, but stumbled a little towards the crowd. They watched  
  
as he found the car that hit Maya and place one hand on it's hood. He  
  
then proceeded in throwing up some sort of bile and then began dry heaving.  
  
He lifted his head and saw all the shocked faces of those who stood  
  
around. He looked up staring right at Heero. Losing his balance, Duo  
  
tumbled forward, eyes rolling up into his head, he promptly fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was dreaming, he knew that. Someone stood in front of him and was  
  
talking. However, Duo couldn't hear or understand him. He tried to step  
  
forward, but he couldn't move. A blinding light washed over him.  
  
Duo's eyelids open. His eyes began to focus the white tile ceiling he was  
  
staring at from the bed which he laid in. As the white light flooded his  
  
eyes he heard a voice.  
  
"He's waking up."  
  
Duo moved his hand and placed it on his forehead. "What the hell happened  
  
to me? I feel like I've been drinking for the last two days." He slowly  
  
sat up and turned his head and found Wufei and Heero looking at him.  
  
"What? What happened? Did I do something?"  
  
"You….You don't remember?" Wufei asked as Heero walked over and began  
  
checking is vital signs.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
He got no answer, not from the Chinese Gundam Pilot or the Japanese Wing  
  
Pilot who was checking his pulse. Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and stared into  
  
his blue eyes. "Remember what?" He clearly asked again.  
  
Heero still didn't answer. He just stared into Duo's violet eyes. Duo has  
  
seen many of Heero's face expressions, and he could read his eyes like no  
  
other. Usually when Duo saw them they were full of annoyance or murder, but  
  
this time Duo saw something he have never seen before. Confusion? Fear?  
  
Could the prefect solider be afraid? Was he afraid of him? What happened  
  
that caused this?  
  
"Heero please. What did I forget?" Duo face pleaded as his grip fell from  
  
holding Heero's wrist.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember the other day?"  
  
"Other day? How long have I've been out?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Three days, woah. Well, the last thing I can remember is Maya and Kado  
  
having a fight. She ran away from him and then…and then……a car hit her. OH  
  
MY GOD! Is she all right?  
  
"That is the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Yes. Now what is going on?"  
  
"It seems that you healed her." Wufei said walking up to Duo.  
  
"What do you mean healed? Duo asked with much confusion.  
  
"She was dead and you brought her back to life." Wufei said.  
  
Duo looked at Heero awaiting approval of what Wufei just stated. Heero  
  
nodded yes. He turned his eyes away from the two other boys and muttered,  
  
"Wow, I didn't think I could do that."  
  
"It doesn't surprise you?" Heero asked with much surprise.  
  
Duo turned and faced his two comrades. He threw his legs over the side of  
  
the bed and looked at them. "Well not really, I mean, well yes it surprises  
  
me, but in a way it doesn't?"  
  
"Maxwell what are trying to say?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo took in a deep breath and sighed. "I'll show you." He pushed himself  
  
off the bed and walked past the two pilots. He wondered into the bathroom  
  
and emerged with a small shiny object in his hand. He pushed back the  
  
sleeve of his left arm and held up the small but lethal thing, a razor  
  
blade. Looking right into Heero's eyes he positioned it. Before either of  
  
them could stop him Duo sliced. Blood began to pour from his arm, landing  
  
on the dark carpet below.  
  
"DUO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Wufei yelled as he grabbed a  
  
near-by T-shirt and applied it Duo's arm. Duo gently took the shirt from  
  
Wufei, without even taking his eyes from Heero's.  
  
"Don't worry, watch." He removed the blooded soaked fabric and held out his  
  
arm for both of them to see. Right before there eyes, Heero and Wufei  
  
watched as the neat cut began to close. Duo walked to the bath room and  
  
ran his arm under the sink. When he came back, still holding his arm out,  
  
all was left of the self inflicted wound was a slight pink coloring of the  
  
skin and a scar.  
  
Both pilots were speechless. They looked at Duo who forced a smile.  
  
"Well I guess you know my little secret."  
  
"How long have you been able to do this?" Heero asked still in shock.  
  
"Ummm ever since I can remember, but it gets easier the older I get."  
  
"Have you ever…um… you know…Brought back the dead?" Wufei asked.  
  
"No, this was my first time." He laughed nervously, "I kinda wish I could  
  
of been able to do it before. I never even known I could."  
  
"Duo, when you healed her you said something to her."  
  
"Really? What did I say?"  
  
"Siete tutti ora. Che dovete riposarsi, il bambino all'interno di in  
  
tensione."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"You don't know?" Heero responded  
  
"How could you not know Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm telling you that I don't know. What was that Spanish?"  
  
"Italian."  
  
"Well, do you know what it means?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You said; 'You're all right now. You must rest, the child within must  
  
live."  
  
"I said that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How? Why?"  
  
"That's what we wanted to know."  
  
"Just great!" Duo throw his hands up in the air. "I don't speak Italian and  
  
I somehow managed to blurt out these words to Maya." Duo walked over the  
  
window and stared, turning his back on the two in his presence. Silence  
  
filled the room except a slight sniffle coming from the braided pilot.  
  
Heero noted this and opened his first desk drawer, taking out some money.  
  
"Wufei, go and get some food for us."  
  
Wufei eyed the money and nodded, knowing Heero wanted to talk to Duo alone.  
  
"Very well, be back soon."  
  
Once Wufei left Heero turned back and watched Duo. He saw the jerkiness of  
  
his shoulders, indicating he was trying to hold back his crying. However, a  
  
sniff of his nose and a wipe of his hand gave it away.  
  
"Duo…"  
  
"Leave me alone Heero." Duo stated coldly,  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Heero I said leave."  
  
"And I said no."  
  
Duo whirled around coming face to face with the perfect solider. With  
  
tears in his eyes he began to sob.  
  
"Why? Why her and nobody else? How come I couldn't heal Solo, or Father  
  
Maxwell or Sister Helen? Why not them? What makes her life so DAMN  
  
important? HUH? YOU CAN'T ANSWER THAT CAN YOU?"  
  
"Duo, calm down."  
  
"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! NO, I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! I want to rant and  
  
rave all night long! If that's OKAY with you MR. PERECT SOLDIER, MR HEERO  
  
YUY!" The tears poured from Duo's eyes uncontrollability. The corners of  
  
Heero's mouth turned down. He didn't know what to do. He never had to deal  
  
with such emotions before. He thought of all the times that he should have  
  
cried when he destroyed a life, but never did. It was as if all the tears  
  
had built up over time and now were pouring from the Shinigami pilot.  
  
Fighting with rationale, Heero reached out and took Duo in his arms, hugging  
  
him. Allowing the boy to cry on his shoulder. Somehow they sank to the  
  
floor as Duo cried. Shortly after, the tears began to stop and Duo pulled  
  
away. With a tear stained face Duo stared into the blue eyes of his  
  
partner.  
  
In his flat tone voice Heero asked, "Better?"  
  
"No." Duo replied wiping his face with his sleeve. "No, I don't feel  
  
better, I feel stupid and weak."  
  
"You are neither of those things."  
  
"Yeah right." He said looking away.  
  
Heero brought his hand up and forced Duo to look at him. Sternly he said.  
  
"Duo, you are not stupid and you are not weak. When will you realize that?"  
  
"Of course I'm weak. Look how easily I broke down and yes I'm stupid. If  
  
everyone saw what I did, then I'm a liability to the mission. THE MISSION! I've been alseep for three days, we were supposed to be done with it and be out of hear by now!"  
  
"Don't worry about that, we can figure something out."  
  
"I guess?"  
  
Silence floated in the air as the two pilots sat on the floor.  
  
"Man, where the hell is Wufei with the food I'm starving." Duo said smiling  
  
weakly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Yeah! My first Gundam Wing fan fic. Yea, yea it's not done  
  
yet, but what do you think. Any comments appreciated. Thanks for reading.  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
- Kayko  
  
kayko4578@aol.com  
  
Pre Note: Heero knows of Duo's past, if you didn't think I made it clear in part one.  
  
Hope You Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Healing Touch: Part 2  
  
by Kayko  
  
Duo walked the bright silvery path. White mist floated in the air all around him. The coolness made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. As he continued forwards he noticed the white mist getting thicker, but only underneath him. The ground, once a hard payment of sorts was turning to a soft moss like feeling. He seemed to floating instead of walking. A head of him he saw a figure. He was silhouetted in the distance. "Heero?" He thought, but no. As he got closer the figure was taller, wearing silver robes. He could tell his hair was long and untied as it hung from his head. He drifted closer and saw the man's face coming into focus. To Duo surprise he found an older version of himself staring at him with the same violet eyes. Duo stopped about ten feet in front of his older self. He stared. Not because he look like himself, but because of the large grayish wings that protruded from his back. An angel? Why was there an angel staring at him, and why did he look like him. Even though he may only be in his twenties it frightened Duo a little. The angel began to speak, moving his lips yet nothing seemed come out. Duo tried to stepped closer but found he couldn't move. He couldn't understand or hear what the angel was trying to say. He couldn't even read his lips. What was wrong with him? Why was he seeing this being? Why couldn't he understand him. As he tried to understand the man, no the angel, it lifted his wings and a blinding white light washed over him.  
  
Duo's eyelids open. His eyes began to focus the white tile ceiling above his bed. He was back in his and Heero's room and in his own bed. He allowed his eyes to come into the focus. He sat up and looked towards Heero's bed across from his. Empty. His desk and laptop, empty. "Where was he?" Duo thought. He glanced at the clock on the desk, 6:30am. He rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his pillow.  
  
"I can't believe I'm up this early and where the hell is Heero? He can't be at class. Maybe a mission? Maybe he's fixing my mistake? Mistake, huh? I can't really call it that. I did save a life, well two if you think about it. How did I know she is pregnant? It's like someone told me, but why? What's going through Maya's mind? I have to talk to her, but Heero doesn't want me to leave the room. To many people been wanting to see me, talk to me. Even the hallways aren't safe." Duo thought turning on his side.  
  
The people who live in the dorm have been trying to get in, but Wufei and Heero stopped that. However, it required one of the sitting out there fighting off people in one form or another. The guys in their hallway have stopped trying to talk to Duo. Probably because Heero threatened them in.. Also some reporters got a hold of the story and they have been snooping around. They want an interview the so called "Angel" who saved a young girl's life. "Ha! "Angel" they call me, I'm far from it. Angel's don't do what I do. If anything I am the Angel of Death and with Deathscythe I am. …AHHH! I hate being cooped up!" Duo yelled slamming his fists into the mattress.  
  
At that moment Heero walked into the room carrying something in a paper bag.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you won't have to be cooped up after tonight."  
  
"Oi, Heero, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean tonight we do this mission and get out of here."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"Hn, God." Heero quietly said.  
  
"Umm Heero?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to see Maya."  
  
"No, to risky." He stated flatly.  
  
"Heero I have to see her, I have to talk to her."  
  
"Hn…" Heero looked away and didn't answer for a while.  
  
"Heero I'm going to see her with or without your help."  
  
"…Fine, but we do it my way."  
  
Duo weakly smiled, finally he would be able to get some answers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blanket of darkness covered the three Gundam pilots as they made there way across the school grounds. Each carrying a bag, stopping for a brief second, one figure gathered the other's bags and took off in another direction. The remaining ran towards Kenneth Hall, the girls dorm. Slipping in the side door, after punching in the four digit alarm code and hurrying up the fire escape stairs, they made it to the sixth floor. Peeking around the corner as Heero opened the door, he saw nobody. Double checking he signaled for Duo to follow. As if they flew, they hurried down the hall to room number 642, which was also slightly ajar. Heero glanced around one again and ushered Duo inside. He closed the door and turned around to see Maya sitting her bed brushing her long black silky hair. She smile and waited for Heero to lock the dorm door, just in case anyone decided to come by unannounced. Duo removed his black hat and smiled at his friend, but said nothing. Heero moved himself into a chair in the corner, to allow them "space" to talk.  
  
"So." Maya said.  
  
"So." Duo replied.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked.  
  
"Is that all, what?" He asked back.  
  
"Well you wanted to talk, let's talk."  
  
"I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Oh I don't know, pick anything. The weather, classes, the fact that you seemed to bring me back to life, or just maybe that you knew I was pregnant before I did."  
  
"Ah, I see you have been thinking about that to?"  
  
"Of course I have been thinking about it!"  
  
"Shhh, Maya keep it down." Duo said as he gestured with his finger over his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm very confused and don't know what I should do."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you everything that I know. One, I have always been able to heal myself. I do it all the time, you can even ask Heero he witnessed me doing it." Maya glanced over to Heero who was sitting upright in the wood chair. He lightly nodded conforming the statement Duo just said.  
  
"Two, I never healed someone back from the dead, I never knew I could do that."  
  
"Wait? Never healed someone back from the dead. Have you healed people before?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero who now was even more attentive to the conversation then he was a minute ago.  
  
"Well, yes, I helped a few people along with bad injuries." He said staring at Heero. The look on Heero's face was priceless, Duo thought as he brought his attention back to Maya.  
  
"What do you mean, 'help along'?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, well one time I helped out my friend who was really sick, but when I did that it kinda put me out of commission for a day. I can heal myself fine, but other people…It's harder."  
  
"Okay fine, you can heal yourself, and you healed me and not that I'm not grateful, but how did you know that, uh…ummm…I'm pregnant?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I don't know how I knew, but something told me. Something deep down inside."  
  
Maya turned and paced the room, her arms were crossed over her chest and she stared at the carpet. She glanced up at Heero and than over to Duo, and then back at Heero. "Who are you guys really?" She asked.  
  
Heero and Duo both looked shocked. Duo tried to hide the fact that she figured something out, but he couldn't. Heero kept the same facade on, but inside he wondered too.  
  
"What do you mean." Duo asked innocently.  
  
"You guys can't be normal students. Your into something. I don't know if it's just women intuition, or that you seem to know more than you letting on and that other guy you've been hanging around with, Wufei is it? It just seems that all three of you have known each other for a while. Like your all buddy-buddy."  
  
"That's not fair Maya. I'm friends with you, seems like we have known each other for while."  
  
"No it's different. You guys exchange glances sometimes that indicate more."  
  
Heero was definitely surprised that this girl could see through there disguise. Even though she didn't know for sure, it was enough to piss Heero off. He stood up and nodded at Duo. It was time to leave. Duo noticed his partner and looked back at Maya.  
  
"Okay, listen. I have to go. I'm leaving…uh we're both leaving this school tonight. There is just to much stuff going on." Maya started to frown as Duo stepped closer. He lightly grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. "Maya, listen to me. There is a reason why you were given a second chance. If it wasn't for you then for your baby. Don't let this opportunity pass you by. I'm your friend and I'll always be your friend. Keep that in mind. You need to live."  
  
A few tears began to roll down the young girls cheeks and she smiled. She heard a low cough from Heero, telling Duo to hurry up. "Well, you better go. I'll walk you out." She said.  
  
"Is that wise." Duo asked her.  
  
"Oh yeah, the doors are lock and only those with the alarm code can get in past 10 p.m. I'll be fine. Plus who will be out there at 1:00a.m. in the morning?"  
  
The three left Maya's dorm room and walked the halls in silence. Down the backstairs, they reached the exit. Duo turned to hug Maya goodbye as Heero opened the door. However, they didn't except to find about a hundred people standing outside the door when Heero open it. Again the look on Heero's face would of been priceless if it was in a different situation. The three were crowded in with people waving and screaming. Wanting to see "The Angel," "The Miracle Boy." They want to touch him, grabbing at Duo. Maya screamed as she clung to his arm. Heero reached back and pulled Duo forward through the crowd. It was no good. They were able to get outside in the open, but not away from the crowd. Reporters shoved there microphones into Duo and Maya's faces, asking all sorts of questions.  
  
"How long have you done this."  
  
"Who is the Father?" Is it you?  
  
"Could this be an Immaculate conception?"  
  
"Did you know you always had wings?"  
  
"Are they hidden underneath your clothes?"  
  
"Was this a once shot deal?"  
  
"Are you a true Healer of God?"  
  
Maya hid herself into Duo's chest as Duo himself pulled his hat farther down to hide his face. He already had a picture of him taken when he was captured in space.¹ He didn't want people to make the connection that he was the pilot of Gundam 02. In the confusion, Heero got separated from Duo. Not to far, but far enough. He had to do something. From his jacket pocket he whipped out a small communication device. "Wufei, pull the car around and meet us by the Bourbon² Hall. We have a situation. Over."  
  
"I will be there as soon as I can. Over."  
  
"The sooner the better. Out."  
  
Heero turned around and spotted Duo. Maya was still clung to his arm. People were crowding all around them. This was not good. He needed to get Duo out of there and he needed to do it fast. He threw his hand to his back, underneath the jacket and tucked in his black spandex pants was a gun. He pulled it out and pointed it in the air away from the crowd.  
  
"HE'S GOT A GUN!" Someone yelled.  
  
**BANG**BANG** BANG*** Heero fired.  
  
The people around Duo and Maya ran for cover. They, however did not. Duo saw what Heero was doing. Clearing a path. He turned and made Maya look at him.  
  
"Maya I gotta go. Go back inside. Get out of this school. Find a safe place. Remember what I said. Live Maya." He hugged her quickly.  
  
"DUO LET'S GO!" Yelled Heero still pointing the gun in the air.  
  
Duo turned and ran towards Heero. He turned around and screamed over the crowd. "LIVE!"  
  
He and Heero took off and ran to Bourbon Hall. The van that Wufei hot- wired was waiting with the engine running. He saw the two Gundam pilots as they came closer. Within seconds Heero jumped into the passenger sit and Duo jumped into the back of the van. The white van sped down the grass and onto the road. Soon they were far away from the school where Duo performed a miracle. Far away form all the questions he still wanted to ask Maya, but never had the time or the courage. He settled down and decided to get some sleep. It was going to be a long night and he needed to rest.  
  
To be continues….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1. In the original (the show) time line of Gundam Wing, when Duo is taking prisoner in space. There was a wanted poster of him. He was also shown on TV. Face looking down and beat up, but he was shown.  
  
2. Bourbon….hehehe Let's just say I was looking at my how to make "shooters" poster and it was the first liquor I saw.  
  
Author's Note: Well hope you like what's going on. Feedback is always welcome.  
  
-Kayko  
  
"// //." Indicates Heero's thoughts  
  
A Healing Touch  
  
part 3a  
  
  
  
Heero's eyes kept drifting to the rear-view mirror. He couldn't seem to take his eyes or his mind off Duo. It had only been a few hours since Duo was able to talk to Maya, yet nothing seemed resolved. Neither of them knew why this was happening. It bothered him that he couldn't figure it out. What bothered him more was what happened when Duo first woke up after he "healed" the girl. Duo was hysterical. Screaming and sobbing, he didn't know what to do. In fact he did the complete opposite from what he was trained to do. He could of slapped him, punched him, or walked away, but no, he didn't do either of those things. Heero reached out to the pilot of 02 and held him. He actually held him, letting Duo cry on his shoulder. Why? Why, did he do this?  
  
//"Because he is was in pain."// A tiny unfamiliar voice deep inside Heero's mind said.  
  
//"That doesn't matter. A solider is supposed to endure pain, it is their duty."// A very familiar voice said. The voice inside Heero that was in control most of the time, the Perfect Solider.  
  
//"Duty or no duty, he was in pain. You didn't want him to feel alone, like what you feel half the time."// The tiny voice spoke up.  
  
//"Bull shit! It is your job to carry out missions, do what you are told. You are a trained professional killer. There is no room for crying, no room for emotions. They prevent you from accomplishing the mission."//  
  
//"Ha! Don't listen to that uncaring fool. You have every right to care."//  
  
//"No he doesn't! His mission is what is important, not caring for some second rate pilot who can't keep his cool."//  
  
"That's not true." Heero found himself saying aloud. Realizing that he spoke those words aloud, he glanced over to Wufei and noticed the Chinese boy had fallen asleep as well as Duo. Again he looked at Duo through the rear view mirror and noticed his lip movements. Duo was dreaming, but what about.  
  
"Why do I care what he is dreaming about?" He asked himself.  
  
//"Because you care."//  
  
"I don't care."  
  
//"That's right, Heero Yuy, does not care."//  
  
//"Because you envy him."//  
  
"I do not envy him."  
  
//"Your lying."//  
  
"I am not."  
  
//"He certainly Does NOT envy Duo Maxwell."//  
  
//"Your jealous because he is so full of life. He can laugh, he cries, he makes friends easily."//  
  
"That doesn't matter, friends end up killing you or being killed."  
  
//"That is correct."// said the Prefect solider voice inside Heero's head.  
  
//"Wrong, friends is why life is worth living. Something to look forward to, a future."//  
  
"Duo, my friend? I don't think so."  
  
//"Yes he is! You're letting the Perfect Solider take over. Why not let me come into power, you remember me right? You remember the human side of you."//  
  
" The human side?"  
  
//"Yes, you know the one that allows you to feel emotions."//  
  
//"NO! Don't do it, look what happened last week. You actually sat there and let that guy cry on your shoulder. There is no reason for that."//  
  
//"Of course there is a reason. Do you know the reason?"//  
  
"The reason is…"  
  
//"The reason is you let the pussy-wimp side of yourself breakthrough. Duo is not worth it."//  
  
"The reason is I am his friend."  
  
//"NO! Friends get you killed."//  
  
//"Friends, help you live."//  
  
"Duo is my friend. He was in pain. I reached out to him…"  
  
//"You pushed the Perfect Solider off his high horse. You gave me, the Human side of yourself a stronger voice. You are balancing out, Heero and you needed one braided baka to do so. You are mortal. You are a human being."//  
  
"Duo is my friend." Heero said aloud in the car. He looked at Duo again through the mirror. His lips curved slightly up. It was the first time he had ever called someone his friend. It was the first he actually cared enough to help another through something so painful. Duo was his friend. Maybe he was something more?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo opened his eyes, letting the world come into focus once again. He had fallen asleep in the back seat of the "borrowed" van. He dreamt again. Back again he faced his older self with the angel wings protruding form his back. However, this time he could understand a few words that escaped the Angel's lips. He understood, "child, reason, death." He was really getting sick of this dream. He just wanted to understand it. Was that to much to ask? He shifted his body and looked to the front seat. Wufei sat in the passenger seat. He was sleeping, emitting small snores. Heero was driving. They must of switched off at one point when he had fallen asleep. He looked up, sensing someone was watching him. It was Heero looking at him through the rear-view mirror. It was usually creepy seeing his ice cold blue eyes staring at him, but this time they weren't cold. They seemed warm, almost inviting.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Not long, about 30 minutes."  
  
"I wish we didn't have to leave our Gundams so far away."  
  
"There was no where else to hide them. Someone, or Oz, might of found them."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Silence filled the van as Duo watched the dotted white lines on the road pass one by one. It seemed like an eternity before someone spoke and this time it was Heero who broke the silence.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When you were talking to Maya you said you have helped some people before."  
  
"Yea…"  
  
"Who did you help?"  
  
Duo bit is lower lip, he didn't want to answer the question, but somewhere deep inside he knew he had to. "Well, I helped Quarta once when he had a broken ankle. Um, I helped Hildi when she got cut with a piece of scrap metal, and I helped…ummm…"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"I helped you."  
  
Heero's eyes went wide with shock. He turned around to looked at Duo, but he caused the car to veer off the road.  
  
"Heero keep your eyes one the road!" Duo yelled forcing the Wing Pilot to concentrate on the road. Heero gained control of the car and kept driving. Looking in the rear view mirror he choked out a response.  
  
"…You healed me before?"  
  
"Yea." He said quietly.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Do you remember the time when you got back from that one mission where you had three bullet holes through you?"  
  
"Yes." He said wincing with the memory of the bullet wounds left by a Oz soldiers who got some lucky shots on him.  
  
"Well, you weren't doing to well and we had to wait till morning until Sally Po could arrive to look at you. You were losing a lot of blood, we weren't sure if you were…..going to make it." Duo said the last part barely above a whisper.  
  
Silence again filled the car as Duo looked down at the carpeting of the van. The sound broken once again by Heero, he clearly stated.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"I said thank you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hn, yes."  
  
Duo smiled when he heard Heero thank him. It was a rarity and he would hold on to it forever.  
  
The van slowed and came to a halt. Duo eyed Wufei closely. The young Chinese man's eyes were still closed. Duo brought his fingers right to Wufei's nose and was about to flick it to wake the other pilot, when a hand grabbed Duo's wrist.  
  
"Maxwell, even though you can heal yourself, I bet if I break you fingers it would still hurt like hell."  
  
"Duo tried to pull his hand away from the death grip he was receiving from Wufei. "All right, Jeeze, Wu-man, really.  
  
"My name is Wufei. Do not call me Wu-man."  
  
Duo manage to gain control and pull back his hand. "Fine, fine, I won't call you Wu-man, anymore…Wu-chan."  
  
Wufei snarled and tried to grab Duo, but the long haired baka was out the door already. Wufei would of gone after him and made sure he received justice, but Heero stopped him, by placing his hand on the Chinese boy's shoulder.  
  
"Let him go." That's all he said, but the look, or glare Wufei received was more then enough to understand how serious Heero was. Wufei nodded, letting Heero know that he understood. "Let's finish this mission."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei cursed at the many mobile suits attacking him at the moment. He was in his Gundam fighting his hardest to keep the Oz soldiers occupied as Heero and Duo hacked into their main system.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Our mission is to infiltrate the base. Upload the virus into their system and then take out the base. Wufei you will distract the guards after dropping Duo and myself off at the far gate. We will go proceed inside and spilt up. I will take the West side of the underground compound, and Duo, you will take the East. We will keep constant contact over a secure frequency."  
  
"Alrightly then lets kick some OZ ass!" Duo announced throwing his right hand in the air display the victory sign.[1]  
  
Simultaneously Heero and Wufei muttered "Baka."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Wufei sliced through another mobile suit and he confirmed Heero's position. He was almost finished and was off to meet Duo.  
  
"It's about time you get what's coming to you!" Wufei yelled defeating another enemy.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero typed the last line of the virus that would run throughout the OZ base's main computer and manufacturing plant of Mobil Dolls. He was awaiting conformation from his partner that he was done downloading the information.  
  
"Finished here Heero. Over." Duo announced over the communicator.  
  
"Fine. Over"  
  
"Roger that. Out"  
  
He hit the enter key and watched as the virus began to take place. Soon it would eat everything in the computers, making them all crash and virtually impossible to recover the harddrive. Heero loved his work. He glanced at his watch, picked up the rifle he had acquired along the way and was off to meet Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The alarm blared as Duo ran up to a Japanese boy holding a rifle. For the past five minutes that annoying sound echoed through the base. No doubt caused by Wufei's attacked, but there was a chance that the virus they uploaded into the system set off a warning that it had been hacked into.  
  
"Oyaho Heero, how nice to see you here."  
  
Quit joking around and let's go."  
  
"Yes sir!" Duo mockingly saluting Heero.  
  
"Wufei do you read me?" Heero asked the Shenglong pilot currently making a diversion.  
  
"Right here Heero."  
  
"Mission Accomplished. Withdrawal and wait for us to come out."  
  
"Understood. Wufei out."  
  
They both went off running down a hallway, however luck was not with them. At the end they rounded a corner and where they met many OZ soldiers, with many guns.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei was about to turn off his frequency to silence to air waves, but right before he did a earth shattering boom and a scream that echoed through his cockpit. He blink a few times when he let what he just heard seep in.  
  
Duo bellowed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"K'SO!" Wufei cursed loudly as he realized what happen. Gun shots, screaming, barking commands. That means they have been captured, or worse.  
  
"KISAMA!" Wufei cursed again. There were to many Mobil dolls on his ass. There was no way he could turn around and rescue them without getting himself killed. He and Gundam were beat up pretty badly and running low on fuel. He would have to return with reinforcements. Hopefully both pilots will be all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Part 3a  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3b  
  
Duo and Heero ran down the underground hallway. There mission was complete and all they needed was to get to the door from where they entered. Not more them 200 feet away was their freedom, Duo smiled, he loved his work. However, as both boys turned the corner to escape, fifteen Oz soldiers stood with their weapons held high.  
  
"FREEZE AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" an Oz officer yelled.  
  
But would Heero listen to a threat like that, no way. The Japanese boy was quick to respond by pulling the trigger of his automatic. Five soldiers fell before the others realized what happen. Gun fire was exchanged leaving the two Gundam pilots with no cover. Duo watched, what seemed like slow motion, as a Oz solider pulled the trigger of his hand held gun. Duo witnessed the bullet collide with his partner's chest and made contact with his heart. Heero eyes widened with shock as the cold metal bullet hit him. He flew backwards, dropping his gun, and landed on the floor.  
  
Time reset its self and was back to normal. Duo's mind seem to be on overdrive. He mind repeated over and over "Heero has been shot, Heero has been shot." Finally when he let it register, he did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEERRROO!" Duo dropped his gun and ran towards Heero's fallen body. In the background he could here his enemies yelling at him to freeze but he didn't listen. He didn't care. He was on the ground, letting his pants soak up the blood oozing from his partner's body.  
  
"Heero? Heero can you hear me?" He screamed into the fallen boy's face.  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Duo. With a voice barely louder the a whisper he spoke.  
  
"Duo, Arigato.  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"Thank you for being my friend."  
  
Duo's eyes began to fill with water, spilling salty tears down his cheeks. "Heero, No! Heero!"  
  
Heero closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Duo panicked, he was not going to let this happen. No way, no how! He placed his hands on top Heero's chest, where the bullet had entered his body, and began to concentrate.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Duo concentrated harder repeating the words "Heal." Over and over again, but it still did no good. He was getting frustrated, why couldn't he heal him like he did Maya?  
  
"HEAL! DAMN IT! HEEEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLL!" He roared shutting his eyes tight, but when he opened them he was no longer in the underground hallway, there were no guards around him or Heero's bloody body where he knelt. Instead Duo found himself kneeling on the white moss-like ground of white. Duo looked at his body and all traces of Heero's blood were gone, as if it never happened. He looked up and stared into the eyes of the familiar face he has seen in his dreams for the past nights.  
  
"Oh no, not you again." He said annoyingly. "I don't need this bullshit right now. Where is Heero? Where I am? Why are you just staring at me? Answer me! Tell me WHO YOU ARE!"  
  
"I'm you."  
  
"WHAT?" Duo screamed.  
  
"I am you." He repeated.  
  
"How can you be me, when I'm looking at you standing in front of me?"  
  
"Come closer."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Please step forward."  
  
At the request of the strange angel Duo walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah, now what?"  
  
"You do not see?  
  
Duo looked closer and realized that everything around and behind him was also right in front of him. Everything seem to meet two feet in front of himself and his older self. The same path that he traveled up, the same cloud formations, even the stance of the angel stood before him. Slowly Duo lifted his right hand, and if on clue so did the person before him.  
  
"A reflection?"  
  
"Very good."  
  
"But you weren't moving when I was screaming and yelling a moment ago."  
  
"Yes, well I may be your reflection, but I am also a separate person too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will explain. You have strange healing powers correct?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You acquired those powers from me. You are a special person Duo, you were chosen to be my host body."  
  
"Host body! What is this some stupid Sci-Fi thing?"  
  
"No, I assure you it is not. I was joined with you when you where born. The Lord foresaw something special, someone who could meet the challenges that were thrown at them and still come out on top. You have been tested all your life, you have endured pain and pain again, but yet you are still so full of life. Those around you can feel your ability to bring greatness to the world. I, as an Angel of Death, have taken many lives and through all this time I have become desensitized. Nobody should see death as nothing. I needed to regain the emotions I had lost off over the many years."  
  
"Lost of emotions? Is that why you are a part of me? And what about this greatness to the world? Is that what you call it? I don't think not knowing your parents, being orphaned, living on the streets, living through a plague and watching your best friend die, coming to love certain people and then only to have them taken away in a most cruel fashion and finally witnessing my partner's, NO my friend's death! Is that the ability, the greatness?" Duo screamed.  
  
"And through everything I lived through, be it a test or not, I was unable to save those who were most important to me."  
  
"Duo it was their time to go. The Lord called them to his side."  
  
"Yes, but what about Maya and this I can speak Italian all of a sudden crap? AND WHERE IS HEERO!"  
  
"As for the Italian, again you acquired that from me. That was my native tongue before I was made an Angel. For Maya, the child she is carrying is important to the world. It is not a divine child, for the baby's father is Kado, but this child will bring greatness to the world, just like you. As for Heero, he is in the same place you are in. We are talking inside you subconscious As for as anyone else's concern you are still screaming 'heal."  
  
"Okay, let me see if I have this figured out. You are an angel that was fused with me at birth so you could have a host body to feel some lost emotions. You have strange healing powers, which can bring people back to life, but you are also an Angel of Death, so you take lives also. Correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That doesn't make sense? How could you be an "Angel of Death" and still heal people?"  
  
"Simply put, I am the Archangel of Death, the highest ranking angel in my field. I have the abilities to rekindle a life if the Lord tells me so. Somehow those powers are more potent because I am not completely in control."  
  
"And in reality I am still next to Heero in the Oz base?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well let me go back there and heal him. You have the power, help me bring him back to life, just like Maya."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"What the fuck do you mean you can't! You have the power to bring him back, why won't you do it."  
  
"The Lord has not summoned me to do so."  
  
"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! I will not let Heero die! He is my partner, and my friend. I care to much about him to let him die like this, especially when there is a way to help!"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"You mean you won't! If you are a part of me then I am a part of you. We are one person, with the same feelings. How could you let Heero die when he means so much to us! If that's the case I don't want to live anymore. Either help me bring Heero back, or let me die with him!"  
  
For the first time in over a five hundred years the Archangel of Death found himself crying. He lifted his right hand to his cheek and felt the wetness. Could a simple mortal, a Gundam pilot, mean so much to him. Duo was right he was part of him as he is a part of Duo. They have lived there life together, even through the mortal side didn't know or understand. He will continue living together, understanding the world, feeling emotions, living to the fullest.  
  
Duo crossed his arms over his chest and asked the Angel, "Well?"  
  
Violet eyes meet Violet eyes. The more Seraphin thought about it, the more he understood. He didn't want to go back to the other side. He wanted to experience more emotions, he wanted to live, he wanted Duo to live. However, what would happen if he brought back a life that the Lord didn't approve. Surely he would understand the importance of this boy. He could be a major factor in this war[2] and if he did disapprove he would kill off the boy again. Probably punish him, but taking Heero away would be punishment. Seraphin looked up and nodded.  
  
"I will do it. I will join with you permanently. There will be no submissive side to us. We will both have fifty percent. However, that means you will have to learn how to control my powers, as I learn how to control your emotions. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes." Duo confidently stated.  
  
"Very well then, please step closer and place you hands on mine."  
  
Duo stepped forward and as instructed he placed his hands on the older version of himself, the angel. A weird sensation washed over Duo as he watched Seraphin push through the mirror-like surface and into his body. They were merging into one, completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A guard yelled pointing his gun at the intruder.  
  
Duo's eyes shot open. His hands were still on Heero's bloody chest. He looked down into the lifeless face of his friend. Concentrating again, he closed his eyes. A soft yellowish hue began to formulate. Slowly it washed over Heero's body and his own. Light became brighter as two grayish wings emerged from the back of the pilot. However, this time the wings where not pure light, they were real. A few feathers flew from Duo's body and floated towards the guards.  
  
The guards took a step back as they witnessed the glow become brighter . They didn't know what was going on, and it frightened them. Guns still drawn each of them watched at the dead Japanese intruder began to take in a breath, and then another one.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Heero's eyes opened and stared up at a pair of glowing violet orbs. A faint smile spread across Duo's face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey." Heero answered back weakly.  
  
"You need to rest." Duo said.  
  
"So do you." Heero responded back before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Duo smiled once more before letting the feel of bile rise in his throat. He fought his body so he would not release the fowl substance all over Heero. Instead he forced it back down and let darkness over take him.  
  
TBC…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Victory sign: You know, your pointer finger and middle finger in a shape of a V. As seen in many animes, currently seen in Pokemon a lot.  
  
[2] Spoiler of the ending of Gundam Wing. Heero is the one who stops the piece of the space station from slamming into the earth.  
  
Author's note: Well I hope you all like what's going on. This story is turning out longer then excepted, but that's okay with me. If you got any comments I love to hear them. Ja Ne!  
  
-Kayko  
  
Kayko4578@aol.com  
  
"To be great is to be misunderstood." -Emerson-  
  
  
  
A Healing Touch  
  
part 4  
  
  
  
The room was silent after Wufei explained what had happened in the past week leading up to Heero and Duo's capture. Trowa, quiet as usual stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Quatre's face couldn't hide the fear and worry he felt for his fellow pilots, for his friends.  
  
"K'so! I should have went back for them. I could of done something more than run away like a coward." Wufei said slamming his fist down on the table with much frustration.  
  
"Wufei, you know you had no other choice. If you went back there you would also be captured and we wouldn't know what was going on." Quatre said trying to comfort the Senglong pilot.  
  
Wufei turned around and punched the wall of the small room of the safe house the three pilots were currently at. "I know, I know. It still pisses me off."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Trowa asked.  
  
"The plan is we go and get them." Quatre stated.  
  
"The only problem is that we don't know what we are going to get."  
  
Quatre's eyes grew big as he turned around and looked at Trowa.  
  
"It's true, we don't even know if they are alive, because of my cowardliness." Wufei raged.  
  
"Wufei stop that! If what you say is true about Duo then there is a chance that he healed himself if he was shot. If it was Heero…well he's too good to die I'll bet you my fortune on that."  
  
"Fine, then let's get our Gundams and go get them!"  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Okay, this is what we do…" Quatre said as he begin his strategy for retrieving their two friends.  
  
  
  
Heero opened his eyes and stared at the blank ceiling of a cell he was currently in. However, this was a cell he's never been in before. It was white and sterile He was laying, face up, on a white cot that was placed towards the only solid wall. The other three walls consisted of extra thick, highly reinforced glass.  
  
He sat up and swung his legs over the side and stood. He noticed he was no longer in his usual attire of black spandex and a green tank top. Instead he wore a pair of white pants and a white top. It reminded him of the clothes that doctor's wear, he even had on white sock-like-slippers to match.  
  
Walking around he started to take in his surroundings. Outside his cell were many machines and two stainless steel tables. Some machines beeped and buttons lit up. They were items in a lab, not a holding cell. A single guard stood in front of the only door that Heero could see. He saw that the guard was talking into a communicator, probably informing his boss that one of the prisoners was awake. Heero continued on exploring the strange surroundings he was in at the present moment. To his right he noticed another cell with the same super enforced glass and cold cot. The difference in this case was that there wasn't a normal person laying face down in that cell. Instead laid an angel, an angel named Duo Maxwell.  
  
  
  
Duo was sound asleep laying down on the cot. He wore the same outfit as Heero, however the major difference was that the shirt had slits in the back, from which two beautiful wings protruded. They laid over him, covered him up, almost like a blanket. Heero did a double take as he realized what he saw. His friend and partner had wings. Yes, he remembered seeing light wings the time he healed Maya, but these were real. Also covering Duo's body were lots of little electrodes that hooked up to the machinery outside his cell. They were monitoring him.  
  
Heero felt himself staring at Duo, he didn't know what was going to happen and that really bothered him. He had to get out of there and he had to get Duo away from OZ. He didn't want them to hurt a single hair on his head. That beautiful head with long flowing hair and big violet eyes. What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't care, this is loud mouth Duo Maxwell, Duo Maxwell who tries to drag him away from the computer, who tries to make him laugh, who enjoys walking in the rain, who loves chocolate covered peanuts, who….who…who he cares about. Damn it! Heero thought as he shook his head filled with those crazy thoughts. He was the perfect solider. A perfect solider doesn't let their emotions get the better of them. They just don't.  
  
"Beautiful isn't he?" A voice behind Heero stated, surprising him out of his trance. Heero whirled around to find a man in a white lab coat and a clip board standing by a monitor closest to he's cell. Heero's eyes narrowed at the man.  
  
"What no response, you don't think he is beautiful, especially those wings. Just marvelous, just marvelous."  
  
"Hn." Heero responded.  
  
"Scoff all you want, but that little angel is worth a whole lot. Even yourself, mister scoffer. I think that's what I'll name you, Scoffer and that one, that one is Angelo. Like it? It means angelic in Greek."  
  
"Hn." Heero snorted and turned around. "You talk to much." He headed for the cot and laid down. He couldn't do anything until Duo woke up, so he was going to play the waiting game.  
  
Unfortunately, Duo didn't wake for four days. In that time Heero witnessed several different doctors running tests, pulling blood samples from Duo and even himself, but only after having five guards hold him down and administer a tranquilizer. Heero wondered if Duo was ever going to wake up, or if the other pilots were coming to get them. He had no clue where they were being held except when a guard slipped and said that it's colder then a polar bear's butt outside. So while he waited he watched. He watched all that was happening around. He had already figured out the key code for the door just by watching the guards punch it everyday. He watched and listened for any indication of where they were located or what was Oz's plan for them. He just had to wait.  
  
On that fourth day Duo opened his violet eyes and pushed himself up off the cot and shook her head letting his braid wave back and forth. Heero sat up immediately and watched his partner. He watched as Duo took in his surroundings and realized he was no longer wearing the clothes he put on last. He looked up with a panic expression. The doctors in the lab were full of excitement as they buzzed around the room, checking out the monitors that where hooked up to him.  
  
"Heero?" He asked innocently.  
  
Heero stood up and walked over to the edge of his cell. For someone who didn't display emotions at all, he was showing a lot of them.  
  
Duo looked into his eyes and through his soul it seemed.  
  
"Heero are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Medical holding cells."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question startled Heero for a second. Did Duo not know what he did? Did he not realize he had wings sprouting form his back?  
  
Without an answer from Heero, Duo caught one of the doctors talking.  
  
"Yes Commander, the angel has awakened. Yes, Uh Huh. It will be done."  
  
"Angel?" Duo asked as he looked at Heero. As he watched Heero's eyes, he noticed he wasn't looking at his own eyes but towards his arm. "Heero what is it?" he asked as he turned, noticing for the first time that he had long grayish white feathers sweeping down his back. He flexed them slightly as he cursed, "Holy Shit. I didn't think that would happen." He said as he looked up and met Heero's eyes once again.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Angelo, lets get a look at your stats. How about you run in place so we get a good heart reading." The doctor commanded.  
  
"What? Who the hell are? I'm not doing anything for you." He stated turning to the older man.  
  
"Oh I believe you will."  
  
Duo laughed, "and what makes you so sure?"  
  
"Simply put, if you don't do it we will execute your pal here, and I doubt you'll be able to heal a blown out head. Not from where you are and where he is anyway." The doctor stated motioning to the guard to pull out his gun and direct it at Heero through an opening in the glass where meals were pushed through.  
  
Duo turned slowly and his eyes narrowed at the doctor. He walked up to the glass wall confining him to the cell.  
  
The older man's lips curled into a cocky smile. Knowing that the reinforced glass prevented any harm for those on the outside, he stepped closer to Duo, realistically only about two feet from the angelic being.  
  
Duo spoke clearly as he stared down his enemy. "Tell the guard to put down his weapon and remove himself from this room. He will not be punished if obeys my order."  
  
The Doctor looked straight into Duo's eyes and then at the guard. He started to laugh. The rest of the doctors and lab assistance stood quietly in the back, taking in the scene before them.  
  
"Who gave you the right to order us around? IF you haven't noticed you are our prisoner, not the other way around."  
  
Duo turned and looked into the eyes of the young man who was guarding them. With a soft voice, Duo again asked the guard to do as he says. However, the young man was foolish and repeated his threat. Duo lowered his eyes and shook is head.  
  
"I don't wish to hurt you, however when one threatens an animal the only thing that animal can do is bite back."  
  
"Big words from somebody who is locked in a cell." The guard remarked with a nasty grin. The doctor nodded also grinning, showing that he was in control. However, before the doctor could continue to speak Duo's violet eyes began to glow. Suddenly the doctor grabbed hold of his chest and gasped at the shooting pains that ran down his left arm. He brought his hand up to his chest as if putting pressure on it would help, however it did nothing. The doctor fell to the floor. He began to spasm and turn on to his back. The last thing the doctor saw were the two glowing orbs of violet retaliation from his captured angel.  
  
Duo looked up at the other panicking doctors calling for help. Duo turned and looked at Heero. If it wasn't for the being that resided within Duo, his friend may have ultimately perished before his eyes. Heero's stood in shock, his eyes widened at the lifeless doctor on the floor. He knew that Duo had the power to heal, but to use that internal strength to cause death overwhelmed him. Heero glanced over at Duo and noticed solemn tears streaming down his face. Duo turned and finally realized what had happened.  
  
"Heero." He spoke softly, "I want to go home."  
  
"I do to, but how? I can't break this glass and your picks are probably gone." A mischievous smile grew on Duo Maxwell face that sent a shiver down Heero's spine.  
  
"There are other benefits to my abilities besides what you've seen." Turning to the panic stricken guard, Duo's eyes began to glow like they did before. "Open the cells." He commanded.  
  
"I...I…can't…" he stuttered.  
  
"Do it." Duo replied staring him down.  
  
Heero watched as the young guard punched in the code to open Duo and Heero's cell. Seconds later he and Duo were running through the corridors desperately trying to avoid gun fire.  
  
  
  
"Trowa are you in position?" Quarte asked on the com-link.  
  
"Affirmative." He replied.  
  
"I am ready as well." Wufei also stated.  
  
"Ok, then lets get are friends back."  
  
Two Gundams made their way into the base, destroying what they could of the exterior. They were able to hack into OZ's computer files and find out that Heero and Duo were being held in a lab for testing in the Iceland's of the Arctic, but they didn't know if they were all right. The files stated that one had survived gun shots, but that was all. When the attack started, it didn't surprise OZ, they had MS's ready and waiting. The plan was for Wufei, Trowa and with the help of Rashid and his troops, attack the base. Trowa and Wufei will try to locate their two comrades within the compound, while Quarte waited with Noin and Sally Poe in the carrier plane.  
  
Duo and Heero ran as fast as their slippered feet would take them. Heero was certain that the exit was around the corner, which he was right. What he didn't expect was a group of armed guards waiting for them. As if in slow motion Duo turned around and looked at Heero as he ran in front of him. Behind him the men started to fire their semi automatics. Heero watched as Duo mouthed the words "I've always loved you." as he fell on top of him pushing him to the floor. Heero cried out as he watched his friend lay on top of him with a multitude of bullets inside his chest. Duo's beautiful white wings were filled with blood. With his last strength Duo gazed into Heero's eyes, tenderly smiled and died.  
  
"DUO!" He cried. "DUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
To be continued……..  
  
Well, I'm guessing that is a good place to stop. I would like to thank my Best Friend Michele, for sitting through and editing this chapter. THANKS MICHELE! She writes under the name Battleangel1027, but it's mostly Quatre and Trowa stuff.  
  
There will probably be about 1 more part and this fic will be done, but I'm in a little of block so I hope I can get past it and finish this thing.  
  
Any thoughts? Tell me what you think, I love getting feedback. ^__^ Ja ne! 


End file.
